


【铁盾】如何温柔地吃豆芽(6K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 中秋节吃点豆芽配月饼。全员变年轻。托尼与史帝夫新婚夫夫设定。只想写一篇温柔又紧张的铁罐，以及兴致高昂的甜心。OOC预警，注意避雷。





	【铁盾】如何温柔地吃豆芽(6K一发完)

史帝夫变小了。嗯，字面上的意思。  
复仇着们在一次险恶的任务中，不约而同让奇怪的外星光束照射身体，能量有大有小。当中最严重的就属于史帝夫的年龄，总共倒退了80年前。从背影看来，像是个瘦弱病态的少年。好吧，这不是形容词，因为此时的史帝夫确实很瘦弱病态。不过这不妨碍他仍然能够和托尼吵得面红耳赤。

“该死的！该死的！你的盾牌留给你自己就好了！往我身上扔干啥？你忘了我有盔甲吗？”  
“你的盔甲档不了那道光束，布鲁斯已经证明这一点了。”  
“那又怎样？总比让你回到这副好像下一秒就要昏过去的身体来得好！我年轻几岁没问题！”  
布鲁斯在旁插口道：“呃，托尼，如果让你照射到那道加强光束，回到80年前的话，这可能……就有点儿麻烦了。”  
“铁罐会变成什么？”克林特好笑地问，“精虫？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”托尼顺手抄起桌上的水杯扔了过去，“我们夫夫在处理家务事，闲杂人等别来凑热脑好吗？滚出去！”  
“嘿，这里是布鲁斯的实验室呢。”克林特闪掉了水杯，“而且这里不止队长变年轻，你也年轻了20岁，我和娜特都是，怎么你只关心队长的状况？”  
“因为你年轻20岁，只是让你看起来更像小屁孩而已，”托尼说，“我不在乎，而且没人在乎。”他手指着坐在椅子上，正穿着彼得的衣服还显太大的史帝夫。“你们可没有回到这随时都要人命的身体，好吗？”  
布鲁斯揉了揉脸，他同样也年轻了20岁，脸上毫无细纹，甚至没有一根白头发。只听哔一声，索尔从玻璃罐子走了出来。贾维斯说道：“Sir，经生物扫描，确认索尔的身体年龄减少了300岁。”  
索尔摸摸胡子，神清气爽地说：“没错，我感觉我变年轻了许多。”  
所有人盯着雷神看，心想，根本没有任何差别。  
克林特撑着脑袋：“真是无趣，你300年前就是长这个样子，照镜子都不会看腻吗？”  
索尔不以为然朝他微笑：“我的朋友，阿斯嘉人都是这么长寿，忌妒是非常丑陋的行为。”  
史帝夫笑了出来，却立刻被坐在身前的托尼制止。  
“不准笑，罗杰斯。你该庆幸你没逞英雄跑去替索尔抵挡那道光束，否则时间倒退300年，你连精虫也没得当，你只能当浮游生物！”  
“讲话可以不用这么尖酸刻薄，史塔克。”史帝夫瞪他一眼，“这么做并不会让我感受到你的担忧，只会让我很火大。”  
托尼皱皱鼻子：“不好意思，你顶着这副好像风一吹就会飞走的身体告诉我你很火大，完全没有说服力。”  
史帝夫气得一把抓起盾牌，想往这嘴贱的小屁孩头上敲下去。怎么知道他的力气微弱地几乎提不起盾，一个使劲就让他满脸通红。  
“你闭嘴……咳咳咳！穿上盔甲和我打一架，我马上让你知道……有没有说服力！咳咳咳咳……”史帝夫咳得气喘犯了，撑在桌子边呼吸困难：“老天……我不能……哈啊……呼吸……”  
“哦操！”托尼吓了一跳，赶紧飞奔过去抱住他，投降道，“我错了，你有说服力，超有说服力！慢点呼吸拜托……布鲁斯！别愣着快过来！”  
“哈啊……哈啊……”史帝夫全身紧绷，不由自主紧紧揪住托尼的衬衫，把脸埋进他的怀里发抖，“托尼……”  
托尼一个臂弯就能将金发男孩圈住，另外一只手连忙从布鲁斯手上接过气管扩张器。“没事的，来，张嘴，吸一口，对……别用嘴呼吸，用鼻子……”

几个人就这么挤在托尼身边，看着小史帝夫胀红着脸喘不过气，不断缓慢呼吸后，渐渐平复。  
“老天，你别吓我。”托尼松口气，“你是闲我命太长吗？”  
史帝夫瞪着他：“你闭上那张该死的嘴，我的命才会长一点！”  
“好，好。我错了，我错了，好吗？真是……”  
托尼顶着那张过分年轻的脸赶紧道歉。一边啄吻史帝夫的嘴唇，紧紧将人按在怀里不肯放手。  
“可恨的新婚夫夫。”克林特翻白眼，“上一秒才吵得天翻地覆，现在又在闪瞎人眼睛。”  
红发女孩拨拨头发：“这是正常能量释放。我一点也不意外。”  
布鲁斯则是冷漠地走到计算机前方，调出了史帝夫年轻时的病例，请贾维斯补足需要的药物。而索尔早就离开了实验室，把冰箱里面能吃东西都吃完了。

经过布鲁斯的诊断，外星光束会随着时间而消逝，意思就是他们不必做什么，只要等待复原就好。但在恢复以前，福瑞黑着一张脸要这些‘年轻的孩子们’暂时不准出门，他不想要造成任何无知人类的恐慌。  
这很好，所有人都得到了难得的休假日，乖乖在基地里面捣蛋耍废。他们都在享受这个，认为顶着过分年轻的身体其实没什么坏处。因为二十年前的布鲁斯还没被咖玛射线缠身，托尼的胸口处少了个反应堆，呼吸变得轻松又自在。克林特的手腕和娜塔莎腰部的旧伤也暂时不会跑出来让他们受罪。  
至于索尔更别说了，少了300岁食欲变得更好更大，破坏力也十分惊人，健身房的器材在他进去过后几乎报废。好在Tony的钱比上帝还多，这点花费他还不放在眼里。不过，看在史帝夫的份上，大家都识相地没有表现得太过高兴。

当然，史帝夫回到瘦弱不堪的身体，对于托尼来说，算是某种折磨。  
自从上次把史帝夫气得哮喘发作，他说话收起了平时的嘴贱毒舌，也不敢惹史帝夫生气，乖巧地像是个好宝宝，只希望史帝夫能够安稳地度过这次的意外。如此反常的模样不断被队友们吐槽，并且认为太过乖巧的史塔克让他们吃不下饭——托尼不以为然，直接赏了他们一人一个华丽的大白眼。  
反倒是史帝夫被托尼的体贴入微搞得有些难为情，但他又不得不承认，他过于年轻的丈夫，英俊的轮廓中有着以前没有的稚嫩朝气。平时凌厉的侧脸呈现难得的柔和俊秀，浓眉大眼，笑起来腼腆又自信，举手投足都让他深深着迷，无法自拔。

*

这天清晨，托尼是被怀里某个小东西蹭醒的。他迷糊地睁开眼，看见史帝夫正趴在他身上，金发被窗外阳光照得更加金黄。那双蓝色眼眸就这么朝他弯起笑意，两只纤细的臂膀紧紧勾着他的脖子，带有爱意地啄吻着他。而两人的下身抵在同一处，来回摩娑。  
“我没有跟年轻的你做过。”史帝夫坦白地表示了兴致，“你认为呢？史塔克。”  
“我也没有跟年轻的你……”托尼说到一半突然惊醒，“嘿，罗杰斯，我不能和你做，不能。”  
他翻过身子让史帝夫躺回位置：“贾维斯，扫描史帝夫的身体状况。”  
“Yes Sir，罗杰斯队长体温100.4°F，血压138至89，超过正常指数，已准备药物正在床头的第二个抽屉里。”  
“老天，你的体温和血压没有一天是在正常值。”托尼拉开抽屉，将各种药物倒了出来，“我真不知道你以前到底是怎么用这样的身体去巷子里挨揍的。”  
史帝夫叹气：“你太紧张了。”  
“我先前就是不紧张，差点把你气得气喘发作。”托尼心有余悸地说，一边弄好了药丸和温水，“我不能再这么干了。”  
金发男孩坐起身子，一口吞下了所有的药丸：“要是我恢复之后你也这么听话，那就好了。”  
“欸，别抱怨这个。”托尼耸耸肩，“和你对干是我的天性，而我也是靠着这个特色把到你的。”  
“谁把谁还不知道。”史帝夫两手撑在床上，抬起右脚踩在托尼的裤裆上，暗示得很明显。  
“别闹。”托尼握住了那只纤细的脚踝，“等你恢复想怎么搞我都奉陪。”  
史帝夫站起身子，蹭进托尼的怀里，踮着脚亲吻他，更朝他敏感的耳根吹气：“没事的，我吃过药了。”  
“哦天，不要诱惑我，你知道我现在几岁吗？我只有二十岁，年轻人的性欲和冲动是很难控制的，别考验我，我不想害你死在床上……我绝对会杀了我自己。”  
“嘘，你怎么这么多话？”史帝夫无奈地说，“闭上嘴，亲我。”  
托尼照着做了，两手搂住了史帝夫纤细的身子，张嘴给了对方一个无比温柔的深吻。史帝夫喘着气：“你年轻的时候，很好看。”  
“嗯，我得问，难道我四十岁的时候，不好看吗？”  
“这是另外一种感觉，是你，但又不是熟悉的那个你。”金发男孩无辜地望着他，“你没有这样认为吗？托尼，还是说现在的我，让你倒尽胃口？”  
“嘿，你说啥呢？”托尼叹气，“甜心，你依然那么好看。瘦下来的你，只会衬托那双蓝眼睛和轮廓更加漂亮，我知道你不爱听这种花言巧语，但这是真心的。”托尼挪开了身体，瞇着眼不满地说：“而且你不要一边说着这种话，一边握着我硬得快要爆炸的老二，你想听见的称赞，我的老二都很直白地告诉你了。”  
史帝夫笑了出来：“那你还在等什么？我的爱，不要逼我直接脱下你的裤子，用嘴告诉你我有多想要你。”  
“哦天，我真恨你！”托尼咬牙切齿地说，放开了怀里的人，满脸焦躁，“要做也是……可以。但是你得先拿好这个，整个过程都不能放手。”  
他把气管扩张器塞进史帝夫的手里，后者朝他露出了‘你中邪了吗？’的表情。  
“还有……呃，药，对，我先把药准备好。”托尼将瓶瓶罐罐的药丸取了出来，专心又紧张地排列整齐，一边碎念：“或许还需要，紧急连络？贾维斯帮我安排……”  
“够了。”史帝夫打断了他，“不就是做个爱嘛？你搞啥啊？你干脆让布鲁斯在门外待命好了！”  
托尼蹙着眉毛认真地考虑了这个选项：“……可以吗？我只怕会把浩克逼出来。”  
“不做了，再见。”史帝夫头也不回地走出了卧室。

*

这一整天，史帝夫绷着一张脸不和托尼说话，队友们不约而同朝他露出‘你又干了什么蠢事惹人生气’的眼神。  
托尼很无辜，不就是拒绝了自己丈夫的求欢嘛？犯得着用那张彷佛他又造出奥创的眼神来进行无声抗议。他很想象以前一样，朝着史帝夫嘴贱毒舌，不过当他看着过于瘦弱矮小的史帝夫，正在厨房努力为大家煮中餐时，实在于心不忍。  
唉唉，人生好难。

在傍晚八点时，贾维斯通知了托尼，告诉他罗杰斯队长已进到卧室里面准备就寝。  
“这么早？他人不舒服吗？”  
“罗杰斯队长只说他有些疲累。”  
也是，顶着那副孱弱的身体，不管做什么都需要耗费比平时还要多的力气，史帝夫甚至照常和福瑞开会，透过视讯来指导新人出任务，不疲惫才怪呢。

托尼顶着一颗忧虑的心，赶紧处理了手边工作，飞快地钻进了卧室里。当他进入房间时，史帝夫刚好从浴室里走出来。金发男孩裹着一条浴巾，身上散着沐浴乳的香气，头发湿漉漉地还在滴水。  
“哦，你来得正好，帮我擦个药。”史帝夫走到床边，拉开抽屉把药取了出来。  
托尼问：“你怎么了？”  
“过敏了。”史帝夫把药塞进托尼手里，大方地把浴巾掀开，那片本来白皙的背部是一片红肿，“不知道吃了什么过敏的食物，很痒。”

托尼温柔地替他抹药，指头扫在肌肤上，轻盈地让人发痒，让史帝夫忍不住闪了两下。卧室里的鹅黄灯光照映在金发男孩的躯体上，过于纤瘦的身材凸显了蝴蝶骨的形状，以及腰窝性感的凹陷。而那人扇动那纤长的睫毛，舔了舔嘴唇的模样，都像正在诱惑托尼干点什么。

“我以为你今天都不想和我说话了。”  
“我只是想做爱被拒绝而已，又不是什么值得争吵的事情。”  
“你身体都这样了，还满脑子想做爱。”托尼碎念几句，低头轻吻史帝夫敏感的后颈处，“我都不知道，美国队长年轻时原来这么好色的。”  
“你是我丈夫，我只对你有兴致，有渴望和需要。”史帝夫忍不住向后倾靠托尼，背弯贴紧了他的胸膛，“你不喜欢的话，咱们以后可以都不做。”  
“我没这么说，”托尼叹气，从身后将史帝夫圈在怀里，“我只是怕做到一半你发生什么事……我肯定会软一辈子的。”  
史帝夫笑了，转过头去亲吻托尼的唇：“别担心这个，我有信心能让你又硬又烫，想试看看吗？”  
托尼终于像是妥协了，张嘴和他亲吻，将舌头滑了进去，热情地交缠。  
“你若是怕……”史帝夫喘息地说，“摸摸我就好，拜托？”

托尼永远不会拒绝这个请求，他紧紧抱着史帝夫，一只手绕到他身前，熟稔地爱抚他的所有敏感处。而那指头像是被赋予魔法，顺利在史帝夫的胸口，腰际，大腿之间点燃了火花。  
最后，托尼轻轻圈住了史帝夫高高支起的阴茎，上下撸动。史帝夫喘息起来，乖巧地躺在托尼的怀抱中，自然而然敞开腿根。托尼的呼吸仍在他耳际间缭绕，温热的舌根更顺势舔弄他的耳垂，酥麻的异样感立刻发麻了史帝夫的头皮，他忍不住将手向后探去，隔着托尼的棉裤，搓揉他早已勃起的男根。

“好棒……”  
史帝夫发出了好听的呻吟和称赞，挺着腰忍不住操着托尼的拳头。  
托尼不断地吻着他，在他纤细的颈脖留下吻痕，手边的动作过于温柔细致，让人疯狂。  
“快点，托尼……”  
“嘘，这样就好。”  
金发男孩摇头，抗议似地啃着托尼的嘴唇：“我想射……你这种力道我射不出来……快点，用力……”  
“贾维斯，留意史帝夫的血压。”  
“Yes sir.”  
史帝夫已经没空吐槽托尼破坏了气氛，他只想要解放。在托尼加快速度与力道，一次次套弄他的同时，终于绷紧身体射了出来。  
“你还好吗？”托尼将史帝夫安置在床铺上，忧虑地问，“不舒服？”  
“你够了。”史帝夫拿他没辙，“我很好，唯一要挑剔的就是不够舒服。”  
托尼无奈地笑，而史帝夫看着他两腿之间快要爆炸的胯部，伸长手将床头柜上的气管扩张喷雾握在手里。  
“如果我拿着这个，会让你安心一点，你会愿意过来操我吗？史塔克。”史帝夫一边这么说，一边挪动脚趾摩娑托尼的性器，“快点，或许明天我们就会恢复，你这辈子都不会有这种机会了。”

*

“哈啊……”  
“我年轻的脸到底是打开了你什么开关？”托尼说，“你今天他妈的辣透了。”  
“别只光顾着用一根指头，给我多一点……哈啊……快点……”  
史帝夫蹙着眉毛，全身上下潮红一片。他的手里紧紧握着气管扩张喷雾，后穴里的指头终于如愿以偿挤进了第二根。  
“真希望你恢复的时候，也能这么热情。”  
托尼吻着他，手指沾着大量的润滑，不断进出那早已松软的后穴。他谨慎地观察史帝夫的反应，视情况屈着指头，寻找他最敏感的前列腺。  
“唔啊……这里，好棒……”史帝夫喊了出来，紧紧抱住了托尼，“快点，就像你平常做的那样……”  
“不，不，别太激动。”托尼缓缓抽出了指头，替自己套上保险套，“我只有二十岁，我真的很怕我会失控，不准你再火上浇油！”  
史帝夫脑袋发晕，胡乱地啃着托尼的嘴唇：“快点……进来，给我想要的……唔啊……”  
托尼挺了腰杆，终于把自己埋进了史帝夫火热的身体里。  
“哦老天，你好热，你是不是发烧了？”托尼紧张地说，“贾维……”他话才说到一半就被史帝夫吻住了。  
“闭上你该死的嘴！把力气用来操我！快点……”

托尼被拨撩地难以忍受，但他仍然克制地握着史帝夫纤细的腰间，轻轻来回抽插起来。史帝夫忍不住喊了出来，过于渴望的身体终于享受到了快感的冲刷，他的腿根紧紧攀住了托尼，甚至挺着腰杆配合托尼的律动，让彼此的撞击更加深入。  
“托尼……”  
“我在这。”  
“亲爱的，磨辗我最喜欢的地方……我要你，求你了。”

那双漂亮的蓝眼睛带点水光，热情又真挚地恳求，托尼是如何也拒绝不了。他深深叹息，稍稍挪动了位置，一只大掌抵在史帝夫的胸前，轻轻按着他。然而接下来的动作，就如同史帝夫想要的。他的丈夫终于加深了力道，就像平时他会做的，大力地抽插，顶弄他最柔软最舒服的位置。快感就像泉涌，是立刻淹没了史帝夫的理智。  
他被插得舒服极了，两只手胡乱抓着，就连气管扩张喷雾都掉到了地上，而没人再去理会它了。托尼舔舔嘴唇，同样随着史帝夫的挑弄陷入了情欲的狂热，他奋力地操着他的丈夫，期望他继续疯狂，继续求饶。  
不过托尼在过程之中，仍然谨慎地观察史帝夫的呼吸，确认没有异样后才更肆无忌惮地折磨他。直到史帝夫哭了出来，僵直身体射出一股又一股的精液，纷纷沾在自己以及托尼的身上。托尼被那收缩的甬道夹得低吼一声，俯下身来吻住史帝夫那双闭不紧的嘴唇，随后顶弄几下跟着一起飞奔高潮。

当史帝夫醒来后发现自己和托尼泡在温热的浴缸里，而托尼正在仔细地为他清理身体。  
“嗯……不是有用套子吗？”  
“我抹太多润滑了，因为怕你会受伤。”托尼无奈地说，“还是得弄干净，我不想要你生病了。”  
史帝夫勾勾嘴角，捧着托尼的脸，充满爱恋地吻着他。  
“你睡吧，我来就好。”托尼轻松地抱起史帝夫，“你有点发烧，等会我再叫你醒来吃药。”  
“好的……晚安托尼。”  
“晚安。”

END


End file.
